An Untold Story
by MultiFandomObsesser
Summary: Klaus has had a horrible past. But there was one event back in the 1700s that changed his life completly. And that was the moment he met her. Roxanne. Klaus/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Roxanne are you coming or what?" Uncle Frederick shouted from downstairs.

I had just finished putting my earrings on.

"Coming!" I replied.

Taking a last glance in the mirror I rushed downstairs trying not to trip on my dress. I bumped onto my aunt the minute my feet reached the ground floor.

"Is everything in order?" she asked.

"Absolutely" I said.

She looked at me suspiciously

"Corset? Tights? Shoes? Hair? Jewellery?" she went on.

I rolled my eyes

"Everything is where they should be aunt Lisa." I said and walked past her.

"Your uncle is waiting outside on the carriage.I'll come in a minute!"

My uncle and aunt are generally lovely people. Thats why I decided to come in England to live with them in the first place. Uncle Fred is a real gentleman. He has money and fame. He never opens up to anyone but he is obviously truly in love with my aunt. He is the major of the town. Yes, he is the major of London! Quite extraordinary it is! And how lucky I am to be his niece! But really I don't see him as someone very important other than my uncle! Aunt Lisa is a housewife. Supposedly... She never does any housework. Thats what the maids are for! Right? She has a whole room full of books! I spend much time in there and I have to say I have learnt many things since I came here!

Anyway, I walked outside the glorious mansion and spotted the carriage waiting in the front gate. I crossed the enormous garden to reach it. Victor was standing next to the carriage. Victor is part of the staff of the house. He is a footman, and very young, two years older than me, that meanιng 19 years old. He is very handsome. Quiet thin, with pale skin, dark shoulder length hair and bright green are very close. More close than we should be actually. I looked at him and blushed remembering last day in the music room.

"Hello Miss Roxanne. Have a nice evening."he said and looked straight into my eyes

I tried to smile.

"Thank you Victor" I said and avoided his look.

I got into the carriage and sat on the seat opposite my uncle. He looked at me and smiled.

"You look lovely Roxanne." he said.

"Thank you uncle Fred."I replied.

Aunt Lisa came a few seconds later and the carriage drove off.

We were heading to a ball that my uncle was throwing in honor of his 10th year as major of the town, that could be his last year as well before he could retire. I looked outside the window of the carriage. The pavement was gathered with people obviously heading to the ball. Nobody would miss it for anything in the world. I smiled at myself. It made me happy seeing how much people respected my uncle.

We finally reached the Town Hall. People were everywhere. The guard came and opened the door of the carriage to allow my aunt and uncle to go out, me following behind them. We all walked out and I heard people cheers from all directions. I grinned at everyone. I'm not going to lie. It felt good to be at the centre of attention. We walked all the way to the entrance as the crowd was splitting before us like the red sea. As soon as we entered the room the girls I was supposed to be friends with pulled me to go with them. They were mostly daughters of other people that were positioned high in the society and most of them worked for my uncle. I waved a goodbye at my uncle and aunt and followed the girls. I looked at the people who were dancing in the middle of the enormous room. I smiled. It was lovely. The girls started talking non-stop complimenting my dress and my hair and my beauty. To be honest, I didnt really buy that. I knew that they were faking the whole friendship issue. In reality they were jealous of each other and only wanted to force compliments out of everyone as replies to their own. I didnt show any of my real thoughts and feelings though. I just returned the compliments and insisted they were prettier than me when they complained about the opposite. I sat down with them at an empty table and looked around. I spotted my aunt and uncle dancing together at the center of the room and smiled to myself. The girls were still talking about dresses and beauty. As time passed various guys came and took the girls to dance, one by one. There were now only two of us left sitting at the table. The girl's name was Justine, and I had a feeling she didn't really like me. I think in her mind she was planning on ways to beat me to death in case anyone asked me to dance first . Judging by the way she looked at me without saying anything I think I was right. After a little while a guy came and asked her to dance. She looked at me with a disparaging look.

"I hope you don't mind..." she said trying to sound like she cared, unsuccessfully. "Don't worry, you look stunning, someone will come and ask you in less than a minute! Oh look there is William Maybe he will be the lucky one to have you for the night!"

I looked at William. That poor boy looked like a fish out of the water. His cheeks had gone red and his blue eyes were staring at everyone giving him the impression of frightened toad. He kind of had that toad-looking face anyways. I knew Justine was taunting me but i didnt say anything. I simply looked at her as she winked at me and let the guy lead her to the dance floor.

I sighed and looked down. It didn't really bother me to be sitting alone. At least I got rid of their annoying gossiping. Time passed and the small orchestra started playing slow songs. I looked at the clock. It was only 10 o clock! I knew this ball was going to last for at least another 4 hours. I looked at William. I think I felt a bit sad for him so I decided to at least go talk to him. I stood up and slowly walked in his direction greeting some people on my way before I could stand in front of him.

"Hi!" I said and smiled

He looked at me obviously shocked

"H...hi R...Roxanne" he managed to say

"Having fun?" I asked.

The answer was obvious. He would rather be home training his rabbits. Yes, he was a weird young man.

"Y...yeah..." he muttered and cleared his throat.

I stayed silent for a while.

"Hey William would you like to..." I began to say when I heard a voice next to me

"Miss Lewington?"

I turned to look at the stranger. I had never seen him before. He was perhaps a little older than me, around 20 years old. He was tall and had ginger hair, brown eyes, pale skin and full lips. He was handsome, extremly handsome. I was astonished at first. I cleared my throat.

"Yes...I'm Roxanne..." I was worried I would start sounding like poor William who was standing silent next to me The stranger turned to William.

"Can I borrow the Lady?" he asked with his elegant and almost hypnotizing voice.

William nodded and the stranger offered me his hand. I allowed him to lead me to the dance floor. I caught sight of Justine looking at me angrily completly ignoring her partner who looked dazzled by her looks. Poor guy. We stopped somewhere among the people and we started dancing really slow. The perfect opportunity to have a conversation . I looked at the stranger and smiled.

"It's unfair..." I said.

"What is unfair?" he asked looking at me

"You see...you know my name, I don't know yours." I said trying to keep my voice steady.

There was something about him that slowly made me relax and feel comfortable. He smiled.

"Im Klaus Mikaelson..." he said.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Thats a strange name, and I haven't seen you around before..." I said.

"Yeah I'm not from around here" by the way he said it it felt like he wasn't telling me everything there was to know. I didn't ask. I looked inside his eyes and got lost for a moment. I could feel his hand on my waist. I wasn't really used to this. He looked at me.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked

I shook my head.

"No, not at all!" I replied with a bit more of enthusiasm shown than there should be.

"So, that boy you were talking with?" he asked

I turned my head to look at William. He still stood at the very same spot with the very same look on his face.

"Yeah I kind of feel bad for him... He doesn't have many friends..." I said.

I watched a rather plump girl wallking up to William and obviously asking him to dance.

"Oh I think he will be just fine!" Klaus said as I turned back to him.

I smiled.

"So...Klaus..."

"Yes Miss Lewington..."

"Please call me Roxanne." I quickly said.

"Roxanne..." he said quietly

The way he pronounced my name made me have a weird feeling in my stomach. He had a soft British accent that for some reason sounded somehow different from the ones I was used to listen to. It sounded different...better... I tried to concentrate.

"Tell me a bit more about yourself." I asked.

"Well, I came here last week from Oxford" he began

"What for?" I continued

"Vacation" he simply said

"So with whom are you here with?" I asked

"I'm here with my family, there is Rebecca, my sister"

I looked at where he was looking and saw a blonde girl that looked like a goddess of beauty dancing with someone.

"Okay! That makes sense. And um..." I bit my lips "How long are you planning on staying?"

He shrugged

"Well, as much as I want to!" he said smiling

"That's great!" I said.

We danced around for a while and for some reason I couldnt take my eyes off of him.

"So have you been here before Klaus?" I asked

"Just once, but that was a very long time ago, I can barely remember it." he said smiling "A lot of things have changed since then!"

"Oh come on! London has been almost the same for the past 20 years!" I said laughing

He simply smiled.

"So have you lived here your whole life?" he asked me.

"Actually no, I was raised in Manchester! I just moved here a couple of months ago! My uncle is Frederick Smith."

"The mayor?" he asked

"Yes." I replied grinning

"Oh then you are a very important person arent you? I should be honored to dance with you tonight!" he said smiling

I laughed.

"No, not really, Im usually barely visible when it comes to public events. My aunt and uncle usually get all the fame, and it doesnt really bother me!" I shrugged.

"Well I am honored anyways! You sure are the most interesting person in the room!" he said

"How do you know?" I asked

"I can read people!"

"Oh can you?"

"Yes. I knew you were different by the time I first laid my eyes on you" he said grinning

"Well Im flattered you find me interesting!" I said sounding very calm and confident but in reality what I wanted to do was faint. There was a weird tingly sensation in my chest which made me feel like I would fly away in any moment. The way he spoke... I was complety enchanted by...well everything that had to do with him! His looks...even the way he moved!

We danced for a pretty long time. I found Klaus too good to be true! The thought of him simply disappearing the other day and never hear from him again started to seem a bit frightening. After the end of another song we decided to take a brake. As we walked our way out of the dance floor Rebecca blocked our way.

"Should we get going? I can see you already picked one." she said coldly, not even glancing once at my direction.

That shocked me._ I can see you already picked one._That just didn't sound right. I backed away from them and looked at Claus.

"What is she talking about?" I asked, feeling my heart being ripped into shreds. Why was I even feeling that way.

He looked at me with a begging look and then turned to his sister.

"Rebecca, shut up and go, now." he snaped at her.

I was quite surprised of the way he is talking to his own sister but I remained silent. Rebecca gave him a last look before she walked away. He then turned back at me.

"It's not what you think..." he said softly

"Oh really?" I said coldly "Cause I think it's exactly what I think" I shook my head and began walking away.

Before I could take one step he grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let go. Just as I began to panick, I raised my eyes to look at him. He looked sad.

"Roxanne...please..." he begged.

I stopped struggling to get away, and he slowly let go of my wrist. Ι kept my eyes locked on his.

"Please, you know I'd never..." he said.

I could tell he was being honest, just by the look in his eyes.

"Your sister..."

"She is a bitch. Enjoys taking away all my joys in this life." he said and half smiled.

I couldn't believe what he had just said. I laughed. I didn't know why.

"Did you just call your own sister a bitch?" I said quietly

"I don't care if she's my sister, it's true, and I think she just proved it to you."

I nodded and smiled.

"Would you like to take a walk outside? Would love to learn more things about you !" he said smiling.

'He would love to learn more things about me' I thought and I had to control myself not to begin jumping on my spot screaming "Yayy!" Instead I smiled and was about to agree with him when Justine interferred, squeezing between us with her back turned at me. I stepped back and looked at her feeling annoyed. She bowed in front of Klaus and grinned brightly.

Ι walked past her and stood next to Klaus, glaring at her. That seemed to irritate her but she did her best not to show.

"Hello, my name is Justine Swan." she said trying too hard to sound elegant and mature.

Taking a look at Klaus, I couldnt tell if he was startled by her looks, or just found her as annoying as I did, and managed to be as polite as he could.

"Um...er...hello.. Jacqueline..."

"Justine." she snapped but managed to smile even though it was obvious she couldnt believe he had gotten her name wrong just two seconds after he heard it for the first time.

"Oh yeah right..." he said and forced a smile. "Im Klaus Mikaelsen, pleased to meet you. But now if you'll excuse me, I was just heading outside with Roxanne, see you around?"

Her cheeks began turning into red as the smile disappeared from her face. She narrowed her eyes and frowned . After a second her expression changed again. She raised her chin and looked at both of them, without smiling.

"Well, if that is so, have fun." suddenly her eyes glowed and an evil smile appeared in her face. "But Roxanne honey I think Trevor is looking for you. He said you didnt quiet finish what you were left in the middle of something. Or was his name Victor? Oh no wait, that's the footman isnt it? He keeps you busy when you're at home right?" she widened her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand, glancing at Klaus. "Oh my, I almost forgot was here, did I say too much?" she flashed a smile at both of us. "Well, have a nice evening." she said before finally walking away.

I just stood there, feeling shocked,and unable to believe all the things she had just said. Klaus stood in front of me. He gave me an adorable half smile.

"Trevor? Victor?" he asked.

"No, Klaus, I don't even know who Trevor..." I began saying

"Look Roxanne, if there someplace else you prefer to be right now, then I won't keep you here any longer." he continued still smiling. "I understand." he concluded.

That was all wrong.

"No! No, Klaus listen!"

But it was too late, he had already turned around and walked away, blending into the crowd. I ran behind him, pushed people aside, trying to make my way through the crowd, but he was nowhere to be seen. I looked around, desperately searching for him. But again, he was not there. How was that possible? He was right there a second ago!


	2. Chapter 2

The days that followed seemed like ages to me. I didnt meet Klaus again. I was desperately following my aunt and uncle out whenever they were going for a walk downtown or at a tea party hoping to find him there, or even his sister. But no, he was nowhere to be found. I even asked some people if they knew him, or had heard of him. An old lady who I met at the tea party at my aunt's sister's house told me she used to know someone named Klaus Mikaelsen when she was my age.

"Is he tall with ginger hair and a strong british accent?" she asked me.

"Er...yeah..." I muttered realising that her description was a hundrend percent accurate. "But the one I met seemed pretty young, and I met him a few days ago so... we are probably talking about two different people." I said and immediately walked away.

'Well that was weird' I said to myself but gave it no more thought as I continued asking people. Τhis time I aimed for younger ones.

But I had no luck, nobody seemed to have ever heard of the Mikaelsens. Finally two days after the Ball, I was in my room, sitting on the comfortable armchair next to the window, looking outside and of course thinking about Klaus. Suddenly there was a knock on my door.

"Come in..." I mumbled and heard the door opening.

"Roxanne..." I heard Victor's familiar voice.

"Victor..." I muttered and turned to look at him.

He entered the room an closed the door behind him. I stood up.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

Before I could react he was already standing in front of me, pressing his lips against mine as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I immediately pulled away.

"Victor, no!" I said stepping away from him. "I'm sorry but you have to go." I said crossing my arms.

He looked at me a bit confused.

"But why?" he asked.

"I can't do this right now." I replied "And besides, if anyone finds you here..."

"There's nobody else in the house except Laura and Maria, and they are both in the kitchens" he said.

What he said actually made me feel uneasy, if not scared. Me and him, alone in the house.

"Well, you must go anyways." I insisted.

He stood there for a second. My heart began beating a little faster. I knew Victor was a good guy. But really how much did I actually know about him? Just the fact that he acted nicely around my aunt and uncle didnt mean he was good in general. And even though he was quiet thin, he was very muscular and I would never be able to fight back if... 'No, he won't even try.' I said to myself. Finally he shook his head.

"Okay..." he simply said and walked to the door.

I watched him grab the door handle and suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

"Victor, can I ask you something?" I asked.

He stopped and turned to look at me.

"What is it?"

"Do you know anyone with the last name Mikaelsen?" I asked him.

He thought about it for a moment.

"Do you mean Elijah Mikaelsen?" he asked.

I hesitated. Klaus had mentioned he was here with his family. Elijah could be his brother, or father.

"Yes, that's him!" I finally said. "How do you know him?"

"Every night he is at the harbor... For about a week now I would always see him there. And last night he sat with me and my friends... We offered him a drink. He said he wasnt from around here."

I narrowed my eyes

"What were you doing at the harbor?" I asked but I immediately regreted it "Never mind that, thank you Victor. You can leave now." I quickly said.

He nodded once and I watched him leaving the room and closing the door behind him. I sat back on the armchair.

"The harbor..." I whispered to myself.

It was a nasty place. Especially at night. I had never been there before, but from what I had heard only drunkards, prostitutes and generally people who you wouldnt want to ran into at night while returning home on foot, were spending their nights there. Is Victor just one of those people? Why else would he be there every night, but more importantly why was Klaus's brother there every night? I didnt bother wondering about Victor any further, the only thing that concerned me was to find Klaus. And in order to find Klaus, I had to find his brother. 'If he is his brother' a little voice spoke in my head but I managed to ignore it. I had no other choice, I had to go there with Victor. And soon.

It was Saturday night. My aunt and uncle were at a dinner party at some place I didnt even bother to ask about. I had refused to follow them, even though a small part of me wished I could just go there and finally find Klaus. But no, I couldn't waste another night, I had to find him immediately.

I got dressed, constantly checking the clock and looking out of the window. Victor usually left at around 11 o'clock, so I had to be quick. The weather was still warm so I didnt need a jacket or a cloak. Too bad, that would've helped with keeping my identity a secret. I rushed out of my room and quickly walked downstairs always making sure noone was there to see me sneaking out. I stepped out of the front door and began walking to the front gate where I would wait for Victor.

I didnt have to wait for long. After 10 minutes or so, I could make out Victor's figure approaching. He had seen me and probably wondered who I was since it was too dark to make out facial features.

"Victor!" I whispered.

He slightly jumped realising who I was.

"Roxanne? What are you doing here?"

"Are you going to the harbor?"

"Well yeah...I..."

"Take me with you!"

He certainly didnt expect such thing.

"What?" he asked. "I can't do that."

"I am in charge around here, one report to my uncle and you will lose your job, take me with you." I almost couldnt believe I was threatening him.

He couldnt believe it either. He just kept staring at me for a while before looking around, obviously checking if anyone was watching us.

"Alright." he finally agreed "But let's get out of here first, we look suspicious."

I nodded and followed him down the avenue. As soon as we were far enough from the mansion he began asking questions.

"Are you coming to meet Elijah?" he asked sounding rather annoyed

"Yes, he knows someone I am searching for."

"And who might that be?"

"I's none of your business." I snapped

"Look, if anything happens to you, I will be blamed for it." he said

"No I'll make sure you won't."

"You won't be able to do that if you're dead."

I didnt reply.

We walked for some time. The port wasnt very far away from the manor. The truth was that I had never been out on my own, in this part of the town, at this time of the night. On the way we ran into all sorts of people. Just like I had imagined, there were drunkards passed out on the pavements, whores searching for clients, some in groups, some alone, and weird looking men who would try to sell you stuff, usually rare types of strong alcohol and smoke, but some even offered to sell several types of poison and weapons.

I soon found myself glued to Victor's side. I wasn't used to this. I had noticed that not many guards were patrolling this part of the town but I managed not to think about it and just kept walking, always reminding myself what I was there for. To find Klaus.

We finaly reached the port. It was generally a warm night, thank god, and there was a soft breeze blowing, slightly ruffling my hair and dress. Still glued onto Victor, tightly gripping his arm, I looked around terrified. People in small groups were scattered all over the place. Some were playing cards some were just talking in low voices. Before I could even think Victor was pulling me with him inside a pub.

"W...wait!" I gasped as we entered.

It was warm inside. The place was dimly lit. There was some music playing quietly. This wasnt like any other pub I had ever seen. I had never actually been inside a pub before but the ones that were located near the manor were usually extremly loud and people went there to have fun. But this one was different. Small groups of people were seated on each table. All were just talking in low voices, drinking and smoking. Only a couple of prostitutes were wandering among the tables offering their services. Some men seated at a table on the corner of the room raised their heads as we walked in. Victor glanced up at them and smiled as he pulled me to follow him to their direction.

"Look what the cat brought it." one of the men said as soon as we reached them.

"Good evening gentlemen." Victor said.

"Well take a seat, join our company." the same blonde man said offering one spare chair next to him.

Before I could point out the fact there was only one chair and two of us people Victor was seated down and pulling my from the waist to sit on his lap. After a second of quick thinking I realised Victor wanted me to act like a prostitute. Clever disguise? I wasnt so sure. I sat down on his lap and wrapped my arm around his neck as I glanced around at all the men at our table. There was three of them, all looking pretty young and handsome just like Victor. There was the blonde tall guy that had spoken to us, one with black hair and green eyes, and the other one was red headed with freckles and blue eyes, features that normally make a guy look cute and innocent but this one looked wild and dangerous with messed up hair sharp features and a piercing look.

"See you found a pretty one. What is your name love?" the blonde one asked me.

"It's..." I hesitated for a moment. "It's Lily" I said.

"Lily, this is Jack." Victor said glancing at the blonde one "...Andrew..." the green eyed "...and Phil..." the red headed.

I managed to grin at all of them trying to ignore the fact Phil kept giving me that cold dangerous look.

I let them get into a conversation with each other, not interrupting until I was beginning to wonder if I would ever find Elijah. Then Jack offered me a cigarette.

"Um...I don't smoke." I said with a steady voice.

He seemed a little surprised but shrugged and gave the cigarette to Victor.

"Whiskey?" he then offered.

"I don't..." I began.

Jack raised his eyebrows.

"A woman of the streets that doesnt smoke or drink? Victor where do you find these? What is it going to be next? A virgin?" Jack said and they all laughed except Phil who was still looking at me as he sipped his whiskey.

"Well, you know me Jack, I like them shy on the street and crazy on the sheet." Victor said looking at me in a way that made me feel uncomortable.

I was beginning to feel that this was an extremly horrible idea. What if Victor had lied to me? What if he knew that if he told me I could find what I was looking for here I would want to come with him and that would be a way to get me... but no, he would never... my uncle would kill him.

And then the door opened, and he entered. I didnt even notice him entering. I was staring down thinking to myself. Andrew suddenly stood up.

"I'm going for a walk..." he mumbled before walking away.

I followed him with my gaze and as soon as he reached the door I noticed the stranger who was standing there. I watched him as he walked up to us and sat down on Andrew's chair.

"Elijah. Where have you been mate?" Jack exclaimed.

I just stared at him. And stared, and stared.

So this was Klaus's brother?

"Oh you know, around..." he said as his eyes landed on me, making me freeze. "And who is this?" he asked his voice showing great interest.

"Lily..." I said trying to sound normal.

He glanced at Victor and then back at me. Victor tightened his grip around my waist.

"She is mine pal, I'm sorry go find another one." Victor said.

What followed was completly unexpected.

Elijah locked his eyes on Victor and the moment Victor looked back at him he froze..

"Victor why don't you go talk to that girl?" he said glancing at one of the prostitutes that was leaning against the wall at the other side of the room.

Victor slightly pushed me to stand up and without even saying a word he simply walked away from our table. I stood there and watched him for a while feeling extremly confused.

"Sit." Phil spoke for the first time.

I turned my head to look at him but he shot me another one of those piercing looks so I sat down on the chair. Jack looked just as confused as I did.

"Wow what..." he began, but Elijah placed his hand on his shoulder and again, the moment Jack's eyes met Elijah's Jack stopped talking.

"Jack, why dont you go see what our friend Andrew is doing?" he simply said

And just like that, Jack stood up and walked away.

I stared at Elijah and frowned trying to understand what was going on. His eyes were following Jack walking away and as soon as I heard the sound of the door opening and closing I turned my eyes away in fear of...what exactly? Being hypnotized? Was that what he was doing? How? Why? It's completly crazy!

"What is this all about? What did you do?" I asked struggling to keep my voice steady and avoiding direct eye contact.

"Oh dear you can look at me, I can't do anything to you. See, that ring you are wearing, it protects you."

"What?" I asked looking straight into his eyes.

"So, tell me Roxanne, were you by any chance looking for me tonight?" he said leaning back on his chair.

"How do you..." my head had began aching. What was going on?

"Well because I was definately looking for you."


End file.
